marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew "Matt" Crowe
'''Matthew "Matt" Crowe first appeared as the titular protagonist in X-Men: Son of Apocalypse. He later appeared in the comics. He is both an anti-hero and a supervillian. He was also the main antagonist of X-Men: Son of Kaiser. He also spawned his comic book series. He is the son of Apocalypse and Janet Crow as well as the younger half-brother of Holocaust'''. History Matt was born in Cairo, Egypt when his mother Janet, a Canadian treasure hunter made a deal with Apocalypse to have a son. When Matt met his father for the first time, Apocalypse saw that the boy had no powers. Which infuriated him and he tried to kill Matt. After that Matt and his mother had been on the run from him ever since. Matt lived a normal, but cynical life. The only side of life he saw was the ugly side and felt that the truth was now disregarded by humanity. He believed humanity would rather be ignorant than except the truth about the flaws of life. Over the years Matt started to hate his father. At age 17 after he graduated high school at a young age, Matt joined the US Army in an to put his talents to the test. His skills and talents later earn him a place in Delta Force. During a raid on a power plant, he was exposed to an explosion that triggered his powers. After he that he left the army and started to train himself with his newfound powers and overtime he mastered them. Labeled a mutant, he became a fugitive to the government and the MRD. Appearance Matt appears to be of African descent. He mostly wears a pendant around his neck. During the first game, he wore a teal jacket, a black t-shirt, grey jeans During the second game, he wears a dark teal leather jacket, a black-shirt and black pants. During the third game, he wears a black coat, a teal t-shirt, camo pants and combat boots. During the fourth game, he has a beard and wears a long teal trench coat, a dark grey leather jacket, a black t-shirt, grey pants and black boot-like shoes, giving him a gothic appearance. Personality Matt seems to be a cold, ruthless, rude, cynical, foul mouthed and power hungry young man with no ideals or causes. He cares for no one, except his mother and a few people, namely his friends. Unlike most mutants who received their powers at puberty, Matt seem to be amazed he had power and learned to control without any trouble. Matt holds little regard for people he didn't know. Matt is an atheist and a scoundrel who has a hard time trusting strangers. He holds a strong fixation on guns, as he prefers them over his powers (which he uses to charge them up) and wields an arsenal of military grade weaponry. Unlike Xaviar who believes in training mutants control their powers and use them for the good of mankind, Matt proudly embraces his powers and enjoys the feel. Despite this, Matt is totally sane and has a rugged sense of right and wrong. Matt also has a way of staying out of things he considers to be none of his business. He also shows a soft spot for homeless people as he often gives money to them and hangs out with them. He is also very neutral to the war between the Xaviar Institute and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Matt also fell in love with Magneto's daughter Polaris, eventually they got married and had twins. He also cares about his children, but is more close to Damon. Even though Matt was considered an outlaw, he was requested to join SHIELD to clear his name. Despite Matt's unpopularity with the law, he and Nick Fury respected and admired each other. When Matt got a copy of Rogue's powers, he started to see that his life wasn't as bad as he thought it was. But when he absorbed the X-Men and Brotherhood's memories, it was the first time Matt showed emotion to another person besides his mother as he cried when seeing Magneto's terrible childhood and Rogue's harsh life. Those memories were driving Matt to the point of depression and insanity. During the years under the rule of the Sentinels, Matt became a lot more cold, aggressive and confused. He also developed a lust for power as he seeks to destroy Master Mold and take control of his empire. Combining both Magneto and Xaviar's ideals, Matt became a borderline sociopath. Powers and Abilities Matt is one of the most powerful mutants on Earth, right in front of Magneto and Xaviar and behind his father Apocalypse. Due to Matt being a Kaiser, he didn't receive his powers until an accident at a power plant. He has the power to create and control energy, electrical or otherwise. He also has superhuman athletic stamina, as he can run on walls and buildings as well as lift objects. He can also jump really high. He is also a telepath as he can read minds to hear what people are thinking and planning. His telepathic powers are on par with Xaviar's telepathic powers. As time progress Matt became even more powerful than his father. He is also skilled in military grade weaponry as he holds an arsenal of guns, which he uses as an alternative to his powers. This experience improves when he joined SHIELD. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Criminals Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Adventurers Category:X-Men Category:Neutral Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Electrokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Geniuses Category:Healing Factor Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:SHIELD members Category:Characters Category:Crowe Family Category:Egyptian Category:Mercenaries Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Stamina Category:Adhesion Category:Super Leaping Category:Weapons Experts Category:Omnipotent